Nightmare Night Before Christmas
by loveless9
Summary: Rainbow Dash, the Cloud Queen, is sick of the yearly ritual. So when she opens the door to Christmas ruled by Celestia she realizes that maybe Nightmare Night is more her thing. Rated K for a small kiss at the end.
1. Chapter 1

_**T'was a long time ago  
Longer now that it seems  
In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams  
For the story you are about to be told  
Took place in the holidays world of old  
Now you've probably wondered where holidays have come from  
If you haven't I say it's time you begun**__  
_

Pumpkins litter every part of the small town on the chilly October night. Pieces of dead leaves and debris fly by in the upcoming breeze. Scarecrows with signs are placed on the outside of this spooky town. A brown piece of wood with black paint that reads, Nightmare Town. Shadows on tombstones begin there welcoming soliloquy.

_**Mares and colts of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange  
Come with us and you will see  
This out town of nightmares**_

_**This is Nightmare Night  
This is Nightmare Night  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

_**This is Nightmare Night, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the fillies gonna die of fright  
It's out town, everypony scream  
In this town of Nightmares**_

_**I am the one hiding under you bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**_

_**I am the one hiding in the trees  
Mane like snakes and spiders in my tail**_

_**This is Nightmare Night  
This is Nightmare Night**_

_**Nightmare Night  
Nightmare Night  
Nightmare Night  
Nightmare Night**_

_**In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

_**In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everypony's waiting for the next surprise**_

_**Round that corner, mare hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce and howl you'll**_

_**Scream! This is Nightmare Night  
Red 'n' black, slimy green**_

_**Aren't you scared?**_

_**Well that's just fine  
Say it once  
Say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Fly with the moon in the dead of night**_

_**Everypony scream, everypony scream**_

_**In our town of nightmares**_

_**I am the colt with the tear away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace**_

_**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your mane**_

_**I am the shadow in the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**_

_**This is Nightmare Night  
This is Nightmare Night  
Nightmare Night, Nightmare Night, Nightmare Night  
Nightmare Night**_

_**Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare**_

_**That's out job, but we're not mean  
In our town of nightmares**_

_**In this town  
Don't we love it now  
Everypony's waiting for the next surprise**_

_**Rainbow Dash might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Nightmare Night, everypony scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special mare  
Our girl Dash is queen of Shadow Bolts  
Everyone hail to the Cloud Queen now!**_

_**This is Nightmare Night  
This is Nightmare Night  
Nightmare Night, Nightmare Night  
Nightmare Night  
Nightmare Night**_

_**In this town we call home  
Everypony hail to the nightmare song**_

_**La la la la-la-la  
La la la la-la-la  
La la la la-la-la  
La la la  
Weeeeee!**_

A pegusas flew through the air leaving the stream of dull rainbows behind her. The purple and black Shadow Bolt costume she wore was tight on her coat. It was comfortable and felt right. She looped and flipped as the stream followed behind her. All the other little fillies and colts watched her with admiration and wonder. She was leader of them all. She was their queen. The Cloud Queen. The master of jokes and pranks, scares and screams alike. She was the all loved and the all amazing.

Rainbow Dash.

All the ponies watched as their beloved leader tore through the air. Dash had practiced all year for this moment. The dull rainbows that held to her tail tore with her as she turned quickly speeding right into the town fountain. The fountain was a prize part of Nightmare Town. It showed a large unicorn with its mouth gapped open, a green liquid substance flowed out of the pony's mouth. She tore into the liquid, her Shadow Bolt costume came off only revealing Dash to be in her signature black and white pin-stripe suit. Dash stayed in there holding her breath for a while till the chants and songs of her beloved towns' people began to grow and grow. They could no longer contain themselves.

She slowly rose from the green substance. Her gray spectrum mane was wet, but she shock most of the liquid out. All the town's people had arrived to see Rainbow Dash. She levitated mid-air, her wings flapping. The town's people sang and shouted. Dash had grown to love each and everyone of them. They all had an important roll in her life. They all had something to do with this great town. Nightmare Town was amazing because of all the mares and stallions that lived there, it would be nothing without them.

Dash held out one hooves to her ponies. They all cheered and smiled, Dash smiled too. She bowed and spread her hooves out to the ponies as a couple of witch pegusai laughed their evil cackle. A large were-unicorn howled at the bright full moon.

"IT'S OVER!" One stallion yelled, jumping into the air. A Frankenstein earth pony that stood next to him held up a hooves in a high five.

"We did it," he exclaimed in a dumbed down voice.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" A mare were-unicorn asked the group of monster ponies that surrounded her.

"What a night!," the others said playfully punching each other.

"Great Nightmare Night everypony," Mayor Mare cheered. She was another symbol of Nightmare Town. Her normal two sided face was now turned to her happy side. It was never a good thing when she wore her white worried face. Dash was glad to see the Mayor happy on the count she always seemed so worried. Her black suit was worn on her well with a spider bow-tie. Not as awesome and scary as Dash's, but she never said anything.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet," Rainbow cheered smiling at the ponies as she walked out of the fountain and onto the cobble stone ground, "Thank you everypony!"

"No," Mayor Mare insisted, "Thanks to you Dash, without your brilliant leadership-"

"Not at all, Mayor," Dash said cutting the beloved Mayor off.

"You such a scream Dash," Said a vampire earth pony in a thick accent. Dash was complimented by the remark but felt that maybe it was too much for only one pegusai. Everypony tried their hardest when it came to Nightmare Night.

"Your a witch's fondest dream," said one of the witch pegusai, tipping her black, wide brimmed hat toward her.

"You make walls fall Dash," said a small witch filly. Her large hat seemed to eat her head while her small wings could barely get her off the ground.

Behind all the commotion stood a small pegusas. Her red mane was long and lay almost on the ground. The mare had a long tail as well, the same red color as her mane. Her coat was a dull yellow with stitches sown up all along her. The pegusas wore a patch work dress she had made from assorted fabrics. She looked like just a patch work mare sown together in pony skin. Underneath her coat was stuffing and organs. Only the ones that were needed to keep her alive. Her name was Fluttershy.

Fluttershy stayed away from all of the commotion, but only wished she could draw up the courage to go up to Dash. Fluttershy had always envied Rainbow Dash. She was brave and got much attention while 'Shy had to stay in the back, fearing she would be caught by her master.

"Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack Dash," Fluttershy could hear the first witch say.

Sudden something tugged on her tail with magical power. Fluttershy gasped as she was tugged on.

"The deadly night shade you slipped me wore off 'Shy," said the pony that was using her magic to tug on Fluttershy's tail. A purple unicorn sat in a wheel chair. The mare was Fluttershy's creator and well, 'Shy never treated the unicorn with much respect. But what the mare lost in immobility she made up for in how smart she was and how talented she was in magic. Twilight Sparkle was the town genius with a large opening cranium so she could see the source off all her knowledge. 'Shy couldn't help but admit she was rather afraid of her master.

"Let go," Fluttershy pleaded at the doctor still was a hold of the pegusai's tail.

"You're not ready for so much excitement," the unicorn said.

"Yes I am," 'Shy argued.

The purple doctor began to turn around in her wheel chair using her magic to move the dial while still keeping a hold of Fluttershy.

"You coming with me," Twilight said pulling on Fluttershy as she tried to fly away.

"No I'm not," the pegusai grunted using all of her strength to try and fly away. She hated how the doctor treated her. Twilight never let 'Shy leave her room up in the tower. She was always stuck. Sometimes Fluttershy wanted some fresh air. Like Dash. Dash got to do whatever she wanted, then again, Fluttershy wasn't the town hero.

Fluttershy began to pull and pull until finally one on the threads that connected her hoof to her shoulder slipped and they both fell with the force they were both pulling. Twilight fell out of her wheelchair and onto the ground. Fluttershy began to fly away.

"Come back you foolish oaf," Dr Twilight screamed as Fluttershy began to fly away. Fluttershy though really hard and began using her stray leg to hit the doctor on the head as she grunted with pain.

While all this was going on a large crowd began to form around and above Rainbow Dash. All the ponies wanted to talk to her, give her praise.

"Ooo Dash," one of the black lagoon ponies said holding up a slimy hoof to her, "You make wounds ooze and flesh crawl."

Here in Nightmare Town, that was a compliment.

"Thank you," Dash said backing up trying to get away from all the ponies, "Thank you, thank you, thank you- very much."

Dash tried to express her love to her fellow ponies, but she needed time to herself. Dash wanted to be able to breath without having ponies all around her. She needed her space. And just in time Mayor Mare's voice could be heard as her voice boomed over the microphone.

"Hold it," she barked all the ponies looked at her including Dash, "We haven't given out the prizes yet!"

All the ponies cheered and screamed as they flew of walked over to the podium where the Mayor stood. Dash took this time of commotion to escape the chaos and away from the crowd.

"Our first award goes to the vampires for the most blood drained in a single evening," she smiled holding up a gold trophy. Three vampire earth ponies walked up to the podium and smiled for all the citizens of Nightmare Town.

Dash escaped the crowd and past a gate as the Mayor's voice still could be heard boomed over the crowd, "A frightening and honorable mention goes to the fabulous Dark Lagoon leaches."

Once Dash knew she had escaped most of the crowd she leaned against the wall and sighed wiping her brow in relief. She could hear the town jazz band play their sorrowful tune as Dash walked along the road. Her head was bowed in exhaustion and despair. There were three ponies two were earth ponies one was a unicorn. They played in front of the gates of the cemetery waiting for a passing pony to throw in some bits. They all played their respectful instruments.

Dash reached under her wing and found a bit she threw in their metal cup for their efforts. Though she never raised her head as she walked slowly.

"Nice work, cloud daddy," said the unicorn as he played his saxophone that had a grimdark appearance.

"Yeah I guess so," Dash said with a sigh opening the metal gate into the cemetery, "Just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that."

Dash said with one final sigh.

Fluttershy sat on the ground of the cemetery hidden behind a tombstone. She like the cemetery, it was a good hiding place and a place where Dash frequented often. She sat there patching up her torn arm filling it with some leaves and twigs. Fluttershy heard the squeaking of the metal gate opening and jumped. She crawled lower behind the tombstone praying that it wasn't the doctor that came looking for her. She peaked through a gap in the large headstone seeing a pleasant surprise.

Dash closed the gate behind her, and began to walk down the path that lead through the cemetery. She looked up into the deep night sky, with only the light of a full moon to light the way. Dash walked past the tombstone Fluttershy was hiding behind. 'Shy's heart beat quickly as she watched her idol and her crush walk through the yard.


	2. Chapter 2

_**There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown mares give out a shriek  
With the wave of my wing, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet**_

_**Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Dash, the Cloud Queen  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing**_

_**Oh, somewhere deep inside of these wings  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known**_

_**I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your hooves  
To a filly in Cloudsdale  
I'll give them a wale  
And I'm known throughout Equeatria**_

_**And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No stallion nor mare can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations**_

_**But who here would ever understand  
That the Cloud Queen with the amazing tricks  
Would tire of her crown, if they only understood  
She'd give it all up if she only could**_

_**Oh, there's an empty place in my heart  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears**_

Fluttershy watched as Rainbow Dash flew though the graveyard. Caressing the tombstones with her dull blue wing. 'Shy couldn't help but admire the way the pegusai sang, yet felt sympathy for her. It was of been so tiring for Dash, keeping all the ponies of Nightmare Town happy. Something Fluttershy knew she's never experience. Dash serenaded to no one, yet Fluttershy sat hearing the poor mare's song. Fluttershy's heart skipped a beat.

While the Rag-Pony was swooning behind the tombstones Rainbow Dash was having her heart slowly die inside. She was so tired of the daily rituals that happened every year. Sure, Dash loved the attention from all the citizens of Nightmare Town, but it was everypony that helped the town. Not just her. Rainbow Dashed sighed, opening the black metal gate that lead to the forbidden forest, the Everfree Forest.

"Oh Dash," Fluttershy sighed, "I know how you feel."

Fluttershy limped over to the far side of the cemetery. Her severed hoof hurt as she gathered up herbs. Her grabbed some Deadly Night Shade, and Witch's Hazel. Fluttershy held them in her mouth and she gently flew back to the prison she called a home. She needed her hoof back or she couldn't do anything productive.

When she was finally at home she placed the herbs in the different jars they belonged in. Fluttershy heard a mechanical whirl coming from the stair like ramp. She leaned up against the spice case, scared of the doctor as she descended the ramp.

"'Shy," Twilight called her voice echoed through out the entire tower, "You've come back."

"I had too," Fluttershy responded sadly.

"For this," the unicorn asked holding up Fluttershy's severed hoof with her horn.

"Y...yes," she responded stuttering.

Twilight Sparkle lit her horn once again while still holding the pegusai's hoof. Her horn let off a purple light, bright enough to let both of them see as they climbed up the spiral ramp.

"Shall we then."

Fluttershy sat in the doctor's large lab. Test tubes and beakers sat everywhere, chemical's boiled and sputtered. There were jars the held parts of other ponies, and species Fluttershy had never seen. It scared and excited her, but still no matter how long she had been living under the doctor's iron hoof, she didn't know what any of these things were for. The yellow pegusai sat there watching Twilight magically sew her hoof back where it belonged.

"That's twice this month you've slipped Deadly Nightshade into my tea and run off-"

"Three times," said the yellow pony almost giggled.

"Your mine you know! I made you, with my own hooves," Twilight loudly exclaimed. She looked down at her gloved hooves and smiled.

Fluttershy knew it was all too true. Doctor Twilight made Fluttershy one dreary night. No pony or monster in Nightmare Town really loved the Doctor, everyone though she was just a smart pony who took to much time on science and not on the normal things that was involved with Nightmare Town. The doctor never really participated in Nightmare Night, which is the highlight to everypony in this small town. So the doctor created Fluttershy and she seemed more of a handful than Twilight wished.

"You can make other creations," 'Shy exclaimed, "I'm restless, I can't help it."

Fluttershy wouldn't call herself restless, more of an insane pony looking for the love of her life. Who also happen to be the Queen of Nightmare Town.

"It's a phase my dear, it'll pass," Twilight said, continuing to sew her hoof back on.

"We need to be patience that's all," the unicorn said cutting the stitch off from the needle magically.

"But I don't want to be patience," Fluttershy exclaimed sighing.

She was tired with living with the doctor, she no longer wanted to be his slave. Love wasn't a phase and she wouldn't just get over it. 'Shy was never this adventitious, she was shy and timid most of the time like her name states. But she was so sick of breathing in the same air and looking at the same walls of the huge castle. She was stuck with no where to go.

Dash was tired of her life in Nightmare Town. She felt like a prisoner doing the same thing every year. Rainbow Dash was sick of breathing the same air. She wanted something new, something bright. The blue pegusas walked through the Everfree forest when she heard the familiar bark of her long dead dog. At some point, while Dash sang, her beloved dog came to great her in the graveyard. She barked waiting for Dash to notice her.

"No Winona, not now," Dash said holding up a hoof as she walked, "I'm not in the mood."

Dash sighed, she let her dreary head drop, staring at her hooves as she walked through the forbidden forest. Winnona kept barking, she felt the same sympathy for Dash. Dash's ghost dog was only trying to cheer her up. Dash looked down at the floating Border collie that flew in front of her.

"Alright," Dash sighed, she reached inside her suit and pulled out a treat she kept with her at all times for occasions like these, "Here you go girl."

Dash threw the dog biscuit across the forest away from her. Winona happily followed after the treat, barking occasionally. The treat landed in a large hole in one of the many trees in the forest. Winona floated around looking for the treat. Her once button nose was now a small orange pumpkin that glowed when needed. The ghost dog lit up her nose and found the treat lying in the tree's hole. She barked and ate it with delight, still following close behind Dash.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dull and dreary the next morning, like it was everyday in the good ol' town of Nightmares. Mayor Mare rode up in her Mayor Mobile she called it. It was something she rode in often and was very proud of. The carriage was pulled by two large stallions, and included a horn and a speaker system so she could inform all the citizens of Nightmare Town of the going on's all around.

The Mayor pulled up to Rainbow Dash's large house. There was a large gate that when opened lead to a spiraling stair case that finally lead to Dash's house that seemed to almost float in mid-air. It was a proud attraction of Nightmare Town.

The Mayor pulled in and awoke the sleeping band members that played outside of Dash's house for bits. They all played really well and if they didn't the Mayor wouldn't stand for it. Mayor Mare wanted the up most best for Nightmare Town. The tan Earth pony trotted out of the carriage holding a few blue-prints and scrolls in her mouth.

"Morning gents," she said muffled to the band players. She tipped her tall top hat to them, signifying her respect to the musicians. While trotting up the stairs she hummed the citizen's song they sang every year about Nightmare Night. She loved that song, and she hummed it almost everywhere she went. The Mayor began to walk up all the stairs and wondered how Dash did this everyday. No wonder she was so fit.

The Mayor reached up and tugged on the spider door bell that sent a scream through out the house letting Dash know that someone was at the door. The Earth pony stood there a while still humming as the band members gathered around the gate's entrance. Mayor Mare looked behind her to see the band members and gave a little wave, as she still hummed. She again pulled on the spider sending another scream through out the large house.

"Dash, you home?"

The Mayor questioned. When there was no answer the mayor's face turned to her white worried one. She wore this face often when something wasn't right in Nightmare Town. She knocked on the door with her hoof. But when she finally calmed herself down her face changed as she talked to the door once again.

"Dash? I've got plans for next Nightmare Night," she called opening one of the scrolls, "I need to go over them with you so we can get started."

There was no reply and the Mayor held her white worried look again. All the scrolls she held her in mouth fell out and she started to raise her voice hoping that Dash could here her.

"Dash please," she pleaded with the invisible pegusai, "I'm only an elected official here, and I can't make decisions by myself."

It seemed that the tan Earth pony was on the verge of tears. She grabbed a megaphone that was attached to her Mayor Mobile she brought up and screamed into it.

"Dash! Answer me!"

The Mayor leaned to far back when calling for the pegusas and began to fall down the stairs in an almost humorous manner. She rolled and finally bumped into the large gate, where now the band members and her carriage pullers stood. The mare unicorn held an accordion in her hooves addressed the mayor.

"She's not home."

"Where is she?" Mayor Mare asked never making an effort to get off the ground.

This time a stallion unicorn wearing a saxophone around him neck began to talk.

"She hasn't been home all night."

"Ohhhh," Mayor Mare sighed still lying on the ground scrolls and papers littered the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

The orange sun began to shine all over the forest, casting oddly looking shadows on the floor. Skinny brown trees dotted every hill. The ground below the pegusai and ghost dog held no grass or flowers. Only dead leaved and brown dirt. The pony scratched the top of her head and stretched her wings. The cyan pegusai had been walking for hours and had no idea where she was going. It was almost as if she was sleep walking but just never fell asleep. Dash was tired and so was Winnona. Rainbow Dash let out a small yawn.

"Where are we?" She questioned.

She had never been this far out into the Everfree Forest. It looked different than the forest she was used too. Dash began to smile.

"It's someplace new!" She said with excitement. Winnona trailed right behind Dash and barked in excitement as well.

"What is this?"

The cyan pegusai was met with many trees, these ones were fatter and not as skinny as the rest of them. Each one of them had what looked like a door on them. The first one she saw had a large pink heart on it. There was a small box under it.

The second one was a big green shamrock. It was large and had a handle on it, with some mushrooms under it. There was one with a egg painted in bright pastels, one with a large turkey on it.

And finally Dash saw one that made her gasp. It was off an evergreen tree covered with little colorful balls and golden streamers. Little pieces of candy canes were hung on it. A bright yellow star sat on top of it, with three small boxes under it, one on top of the other. They were red with a white piece of lace that wrapped all of them together. Dash though it looked so beautiful so amazing. Rainbow Dash's heart pound in her chest. She couldn't stop smiling, and she also couldn't control her wings. Her blue wings lifted off of her side as she levitated in the air, flying slowly toward the door. Dash couldn't stop herself. She got closer and closer to the tree, reaching out with one hoof she clasped the door knob. Turning the golden knob she opened the door to see what wonders awaited her. Dash peered inside to see.

There was nothing.

Only a hollow tree filled with darkness. Dash felt a little disappointed, yet curious. Her hooves landed on the ground, as she turned around to leave. Winona floated in front of the cyan pony. Rainbow Dash shrugged not knowing what to say to the ghost dog.

Suddenly there was a whirl of wind that grabbed Dash by her waist. It pulled and sucked her into the tree. Dash tried fighting it, trying to fly away, but was then shoved into the darkness. Dash let out a yelp, and the door closed. Winnona barked at the door, knowing she couldn't do much.

Rainbow Dash was shoved down into the darkness. She was scared and excited, the pegusai could only guess what was going happen.

"Whoa, whoa waaa," Dash cried. She was falling and no matter how much she flapped her wings it was no use. A blue surrounded the frightened pony as we tumbled into the unknown.

Dash finally fell into a white powdery hill, and couldn't believe what she saw.

There were lights and bright colors. Even the night sky had ribbons of green and pink. There were many ponies bustling around with brightly colored packages wearing little green suits. Some were up in the air moving the colorful ribbons. Some unicorns were using magic and placing candy canes on some of the trees. Earth ponies carried carts full of bakes good and gifts. from one place too another. Everypony was helping everypony. The white powder was everywhere, and it even fell from the sky. Rainbow Dash had found the perfect world. Yet her curiosity was at an all time high.

The cyan pegusai leaned over to see more and her hoof made a hole in the white substance. It was cold on her hoof. Rainbow Dash reached down and took a bite of the soft ice. It made her tongue tingle and her skin release goose bumps. Dash was thrilled, she would of started flying and talking to ponies then and there but she didn't want to draw attention to herself and get in trouble. She didn't even know what this place was but she was loving every minute of it. Dash leaned out even farther trying to get a better look and slipped, rolling off the side of the ice covered mountain. When her head popped out of the snow she couldn't contain herself any longer.

**What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's This?  
There's white things in the air  
What's This?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up Dash this isn't fair  
What's This?  
What's This? What's This?  
There's something very wrong  
What's This?  
There's ponies singing songs**

**What's This?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everypony seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's This?**

**There's fillies throwing snowballs  
Instead of throwing heads  
Their busy building toys  
And absolutely no ones dead**

**There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside **

**Oh, look  
What's This?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
Why that looks so unique, inspired  
They're gather around to hear a story  
Roasting chest nuts on a fire  
What's This?**

**What's This?  
In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why?**

**They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everypony  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's This?**

**Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare then, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dream land  
Ah  
What's This?**

**The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around**

**Instead of scream, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Are absolutely everywhere**

**The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt this good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough**

**I want it, oh I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?  
**

Dash was flying and hopping all about the mystery town. She'd had never seem another pony act like this. Well there was that pink bakery clown who always seemed like she snorted the sugar, but Dash was just too happy. While Rainbow Dash was singing and dancing, she flew right into a candy stripped pole. Upon impact with the pole Dash fell into the snow, she shook it off to see what this amazing town was called.

"Christmas Town," she said out loud, "Hmm."

Suddenly, a large belly laughter could be heard coming from one of the many toyshops. Rainbow Dash turned her head to see a figure standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

"This had never happened before!" The clown bakery pony squealed.

Everyone in Nightmare Town was in a panic for the lose of their all and mighty leader Rainbow Dash. After Mayor Mare went to Dash's house and saw she wasn't home she informed the residents of Nightmare Town, and a search party was sent out. Everyone in the small town looked for her. Witch pegusai flew in the sky. Were-ponies ran all throughout the town looking for the Cloud Queen. She had been gone a whole day and without her they couldn't make preparations for next Nightmare Night.

"It's suspicious!" Stated one of the Witch pegusai

"It's peculiar!" Said a small filly who's face was hidden behind her large hat.

"It's scary," declared a group of vampires hiding under an umbrella.

"Stand aside! Coming through!" Shouted Mayor Mare pushing some ponies out of the way. Her white worried face had been worn for days now and all the stress was getting to her. Nightmare Town was nothing without their beloved leader. They were lost ,blind if you will.

One of the were-unicorns growled at the Mayor for such rudely pushing him out of the way.

Mayor Mare began to climb a latter that lead to the top of the 'Mayor Mobile' and sadly tripped over her hooves and clumsily fell onto the top. The Mayor wasn't always the most agile of ponies. She regained her composure and grabbed the microphone that was attached to the carriage.

"We've got to find Dash. There's only 365 days left till next Nightmare Night!" The Mayor cried through the microphone in a volume that was quite unneeded.

"364!" yelled another were-pony.

"Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?" asked Mayor Mare.

"I looked in every mausoleum," said the pink bakery pony.

"We opened the sarcophagi," shouted the witches.

"I trumped through the pumpkin patch," said a Frankenstein pony with a bright orange pumpkin still attached to her hoof.

"I peaked behind the Cyclops eye," said a vampire earth pony dressed in all black, she pulled her own eye out as almost a demonstration. One witch pony gave her a look of disbelief. No one peaked behind the Cyclopes eye and got away with it.

"I did," said the vampire, "But he wasn't there."

"It's time to sound the alarms!" Shouted the mayor.

Down below a filly mummy grabbed the crooked and bent cat's tail in his mouth and spun it around casing the cat alarm to wail so that everyone in Nightmare Town could hear it. Desperate times call for drastic measures.

While all this was going on Fluttershy stood all alone stirring the soup for Dr Twilight. Suddenly she too heard the alarm. By eavesdropping on Twilight Sparkle she had also heard that Dash had gone missing and it worried the rag-pony half to death. Well she was already dead but that was beside the point.

She went to her cabinet of spices and pulled out the 'Deadly Night Shade'. 'Shy knew that the perfect mixture would let the Doctor sleep away until Fluttershy would return. She tossed about two hoof-fuls into the bubbling liquid. The 'Deadly Night Shade ' let of a heavy aroma that made 'Shy cough. Fluttershy looked around to see if she could find anything to overpower the smell that the 'Deadly Night Shade' bore.

"Frog's Breath will overpower any odor," Fluttershy opened the lid to the frog's breath letting a small frog breathe into the soup, letting out an eerie green fog. The fog lifted from the soup and in the air an a green swirl. The yellow pegusas started to cough with it's power.

"Bitter," she said to herself coughing, she clumsily made her way to her spice cabinet looking at all the jars and bottles that laid inside.

"Worm's Wart," 'Shy coughed, "Where's that Worm's Wart."

Fluttershy finally found the bottle when she heard her name being called, "Fluttershy, is that soup ready yet?"

The pegusas quickly poured some Worm's Wart in the soup, holding the bottle in her mouth. When the green smog went away, 'Shy put the bottle down.

"Coming," Fluttershy exclaimed. She gently flew up the ramp, holding the hot bowl of soup in her mouth. Fluttershy saw Dr. Twilight working with some sort of machinery, deep in thought.

"Lunch," Fluttershy sang. Twilight Sparkle turned around and saw the rag-doll pony holding the bowl in her mouth. She licked her lips with excitement of the upcoming meal.

"Ah," the unicorn started, "What's that? Worm's Wart mmm!"

The doctor magically lifted the spoon toward her nose smelling the soup that laid before her.

"And Frog's Breath!?" Twilight questioned annoyed in a way.

"W…what's wrong," Fluttershy said, "I thought you liked Frog's Breath?"

"Nothing's more suspicious than Frog's Breath! Until you taste it, I won't swallow a spoonful!"

The purple unicorn lifted a spoon filled with the soup close to Fluttershy's lips urging the pegusas to taste the drugged meal she had made.

"I'm not hungry," Fluttershy said lifting a hoof to the spoon having it actually drop on the floor, "Oops!"

"You want me to starve. An old mare like me who hardly has strength as it is," Twilight said, while the unicorn talked Fluttershy looked around on the floor for the spoon she dropped. She knew that the Doctor wouldn't eat the soup unless she tried it. It was time for plan B. Fluttershy swatted the spoon away under the table and pulled out a trick spoon under her wing. She came prepared.

"Me," the doctor continued, "to whom you owe your very life!"

"Oh don't be silly," the pegusas sang putting the trick spoon in the soup. The spoon looked like a normal wood spoon despite the fact that there were three small holes drilled into it so that any sort of liquid that was in the spoon would spill out back into the bowl. Fluttershy let all of the drugged soup spill back into the bowl before putting the spoon to her lips and took a sip.

"Mmm, see. Scrumptious!" 'Shy exclaimed as if she was talking to a child. She watched with anticipation and amazement as Twilight lifted the entire bowl to her mouth using magic. She drank every drop of the soup in a messy sort of manner. And Fluttershy knew it would only be moments before Dr. Twilight would be sleeping soundly.

Back in the middle of Nightmare Town, the mayor still laid on top of her car worried for Dash's disappearance.

"Did anyone think to dredge the lake?" Mayor Mare cried at what was left of the group of monsters under her.

"Ah, this morning," said a vampire staying away from the mid-day sun.

Suddenly a faint sound could be heard to the town's monsters that sat around Mayor Mare.

"Hear that," questioned a which pegusas.

"What?" questioned a filly. The mother which put her hoof in front of her lips and hushed the filly.

The sound now grew louder, it seemed familiar. Almost like a sort of barking. Everyone looked over in the direction the which's were looking. The mayor's face changed for what she saw.

"Winona!" Cheered a stallion vampire.

Winona floated between the bars on the gate, happily barking at all the resident's of Nightmare Town. Behind her Dash drifted in the air carrying a large bag filled with assorted trinkets and objects.

"Dash's back!" cheered the citizens of Nightmare Town.

The monsters cheered and screamed happy to see that the Cloud Queen was safe. Their curiosity was peaked upon seeing the bag filled with goodies.

"Where have you been?" questioned the gray mare as she stood atop of her 'Mayor Mobile.'

"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone about it," Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"When?" The Mayor asked worried.

"Immediately!" the cyan pegusas exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

The loud clanging of the town bell rang overhead on the citizens of Nightmare Town. Mayor Mare was being pulled in her carriage giving out news to all the monsters.

"Town meeting," she hollered into the megaphone, "Town meeting tonight."

The gray earth pony could be heard all throughout the town. Even in the highest level of Dr Twilight Sparkle's lab. The doctor though, slept soundly as Fluttershy placed a blanket on her while she snored, completely unaware of the happens around the town. This was Fluttershy's chance to escape and leave this prison and see what the town meeting was going to be about.

Monsters of all sorts entered the town hall gathering around to see what their beloved queen had to say. Vampire stallions, and zombie unicorns bustled and made their way into the building while the bright crescent moon shined overhead. Everypony filled into pews in front of the stage where only a spotlight shown. Fluttershy was cautious and snuck into one of the pews in the back. The pink clown pony skipped and galloped almost crashing into the pegusas.

Rainbow Dash made her way to the podium that was placed on the stage in front of everypony. Everypony looked at Dash as she called their attention.

"Listen everypony," the cyan pegusas called, "I want to tell you about Christmastown!"

The lights began to dim and the last remaining monsters filled the seats.

**There are objects so peculiar  
They were not to be believed  
All around, things to tantalize my brain  
It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen  
And as hard as I try  
I can't seem to describe  
Like a most improbable dream  
But you must believe when I tell you this  
It's as real as my wings and it does exist  
Here, let me show you**

**This is a think called a present  
The whole things starts with a box**

**A box?  
Is it steel?**

**Are there locks?**

**Is it filled with a pox?**

**A pox?  
How delightful a pox?**

**If you please  
Just a box with bright-colored paper  
And the whole thing's topped with a bow**

**A bow?  
But why?  
How ugly  
What's in it?  
What's in it?**

**That's the point of the thing not to know**

**It's a bat  
Will it bend?**

**It's a rat  
Will it break?**

**Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake**

**Listen now, you don't understand  
That's not the point of Christmas land**

**Now pay attention  
We pick up an oversized sock  
And hang it like this on the wall  
**

**Oh yes does it still have a hoof?  
Let me see, let me look  
Is it rotted and covered with gook?**

**Um, let me explain  
There's no hoof inside but there's candy  
Or sometimes it's filled with small toys**

**Small toys?**

**Do they bite?  
Do they snap?  
Or explode in a sack?**

**Or perhaps they just spring out  
And scare fillies and colts**

**What a splendid idea  
This Christmas sounds fun  
I fully endorse it  
And try it at once**

**Everypony please, now not so fast  
There's something here that you don't quite grasp  
Well I may as well give them what they want  
And the best I must confess I have saved for the last  
For the ruler of this Christmas land  
She's a fearsome queen  
With a sweet light voice  
Least that's what I've come to understand**

**And I've also heard and told  
That she's something to behold  
Like some bones, huge and white  
When she sets out to slay with her stallions on  
Carting bulging sacks with her big great horn  
That is, so I've heard it said **

**And on a dark, cold night  
Under full moonlight  
She flies into a fog  
Like a vulture in the sky  
And they call her  
Celestia**

Pony's cheered and chanted they were all so excited for this new thing called Christmas. It as something new and everypony wanted to be apart of. They whistled and hollered as Dash walked off the stage.

**Well at least their excited  
But they don't understand  
That special kind of feeling  
In Christmas Land  
Oh well**


	7. Chapter 7

It was late at night, a cool breeze blew over and Rainbow Dash sat in her bed for the 5th night in a row reading a pile of books she pulled from as many libraries as she could. Her house now decorated with trees and candy canes. Little ornaments and lights were placed everywhere. Even Winona chewed on a candy cane. The cyan pegusas placed one book down and reached for another one. She opened it and flipped through some of the page, and again tossed the book aside in anger and grabbed another. All the nights of studying and not sleeping were getting to the pony.

"There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing."

Dash pondered, while grabbing another book entitled 'The Scientific Method'.

While Rainbow Dash had time to ponder on Christmas, Fluttershy had time to ponder on why she was stuck in the castle once again.

"You've poisoned me for the last time you wrenched girl!" Dr Twilight said holding a ice bag to her head magically. Twilight loudly shut the door leaving 'Shy all alone. The professor sighed when a loud bell could be heard through out the castle. Twilight flinched at the pain in her head, a side effect of the Deadly Night Shade.

"Oh my head," groaned the purple unicorn. Twilight wheeled her way over to the railing getting a view of the door. Not many ponies came to visit the doctor so it was still odd to Twilight.

"The door is open," she exclaimed loudly.

"Hello!" A voice could be heard saying as Rainbow Dash trotted into the door.

"Rainbow Dash," the doctor called. Upon hearing the pony's name Fluttershy perked up listening intently. "Come here my girl!"

"Doctor," said the cyan pegusas, "I need to borrow some equipment." Dash trotted up the spiraling ramp meeting Dr. Twilight where she sat

"Is that so," questioned the purple pony, "Whatever for?"

"I'm conducting a series of experiments," Dash said. As much as Rainbow Dash was a fun loving trickster what was not quite known about the pegusas was that she was pretty smart, when she had her mind set. The doctor was the first place she knew she needed to go if she needed anything. Fluttershy listened in on the conversation.

"How perfectly marvelous!" Cheered Twilight Sparkle. It was rare when she was able to share her knowledge to someone who wanted to listen.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know," she warned.

"I know," replied Dash almost bored.

"Come up into the lab and we'll get you all fixed up," said Dr. Twilight wheeling herself to the lab while Dash followed slowly behind.

"Hmm," Fluttershy said moving her ear away from the door, "Experiments?"

Hours later Dash returned to her house, briefcase full of assorted scientific equipment.

"Winona, I'm home!" Dash called inside the house.

She flew to the top of the winding stairs and into her own room which doubled as a lab. She placed the briefcase on one of the many tables and opened it up. Beakers and test tubes, along with chemicals and Bunsen burners flew out. Dash began to work pulling things on her Christmas tree and looking at it with a magnifying glass. She pulled a bright red mistletoe berry off and placed it under a microscope. She zoomed in on the berry more and more. Till finally the lens met the berry and smashed it under all the pressure causing the glass under it to break.

Hours past and she was still working and experimenting. Rainbow Dash placed jumper cables on a battery and connected it to a metal container, causing the water to boil and electrify. Dash carefully held a pair of tongs in her mouth that held a candy cane. When she dipped the candy in and took it out it was only a white noodle like thing. Dash was beginning to worry.

Rainbow Dash had been working non stop for days now. She tried to make paper snowflakes only to end up with a spider in a web. She cut open cute teddy bears to see what was on the inside. One day, Dash pulled off a red and gold ornament off of her tree and crushed the glass in her hooves. The colorful glass landed in a beaker filled with boiling water, the water started to glow a festive green.

"Interesting reaction," the pegusas exclaimed, "But what does it mean!"

Dash was starting to get frustrated. All this time working and thinking and it was only giving her more questions than answers. What was it about Christmas that made everything so different? How could she get the citizens of Nightmare Town to see Christmas in the light that Dash did? It was all so confusing and sadly wasn't getting her anywhere.

All this time, Fluttershy was banished to her room. She sat there for days making chemical concoctions. If Dash was really doing experiments she wanted to help as best she could. Maybe it would let Dash notice who she even was. Fluttershy placed different bottles and chemicals in a basket and attached it to some string. Opening the window she hoisted the basket out, letting the string carry it to the ground. With the basket on the ground Fluttershy took a deep breath and jumped out the window. Making the band members cringe as they watched her. Fluttershy landed on the ground her legs and hooves laid all over the place yet she wasn't hurt. She pulled a needle and thread from under her wing and sewed herself back together holding the needle in her mouth. Once she finished sewing on her left wing she stuck the needle and thread away and began to fly over to Dash's house.

"You can come out now if you promise to behave," said Dr. Twilight opening 'Shy's door magically holding a lantern in the air.

"Fluttershy?" questioned the doctor, seeing that her creation wasn't there Twilight growled, "GONE AGAIN!"

Twilight threw down the lantern her lip quivering in frustration.

Rainbow Dash wrote intently on a chock board. She wrote Christmas equations, gumdrops and sugarcanes. She was so frustrated, but was hard at work. Dash scratched the top of her hand when she heard tapping on her window. She gently glided over and opened the window. A small basket covered with a green cloth that was filled with assorted bottles and chemicals. Fluttershy was standing under Dash's window holding the end of a rope. Dash looked over and smiled waving a hoof at the other pegusas. Rainbow Dash didn't know the yellow mare personally but knew she was a sweet pony built by the Doctor.

Dash grabbed the basket in her mouth and placed it back in her room. She opened the cord, holding it in her mouth, and a green butterfly levitated out of the bottle in a mist. The cyan pony went back to the window to thank Fluttershy when suddenly, she was gone. Without a single word there was only a bundle of string left. She shrugged it off and closed her window, while Fluttershy escaped behind a stone wall.

The yellow pegusas leaned up against the wall. 'Shy grabbed a flower, though some may consider a weed, she found any sort of plant beautiful. Fluttershy pulled off each petal one by one, swooning over the one and only Cloud Queen. Suddenly the flower shivered and shock, mini branches began to grow filled with small ornaments. Fluttershy was in complete shock with the small Christmas tree that began to grow from the small weed that she held in her hooves. The flames started to protrude from the festive tree. It burned and started to crumble into a pile of ash. Fluttershy sat her mouth gapped open, wondering how this was even possible. Was this a sign that maybe Christmas, wasn't all that it was going to be?


	8. Chapter 8

**Something's up with Dash  
Something's up with Dash  
Don't know if we're ever going to get her back**

**She's all alone up there  
Locked away inside  
Never says a word  
Hope she hasn't died  
Something's up with Dash  
Something's up with Dash**

**Christmas time is buzzing in my skull  
Will it let me be? I cannot tell  
There's so many things I cannot grasp  
When I think I've got it, and then at last  
Through my feathery wings it does slip  
Like a snowflake in a fiery grip**

**Something's here I'm not quite getting  
Though I try, I keep forgetting  
Like a memory long since past  
Here in an instant, gone in a flash  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?**

**In these little bric-a-brac  
A secret's waiting to be cracked  
These dolls and toys confuse me so  
Confound it all, I love it though**

**Simple objects, nothing more  
But something's hidden through a door  
Though I do not have a key  
Something's there I cannot see  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
Hmm...**

**I've read these Christmas books so many times  
I know the stories and I know the rhymes  
I know the Christmas carols all by heart  
My head's so full it's tearing me apart  
As often as I've read them, something's wrong  
So hard to put my boney hoof on**

**Or perhaps it's really not as deep  
As I've been led to think  
Am I trying much too hard?  
Of course! I've been too close to see  
The answer's right in front of me  
Right in front of me**

**It's simple really, very clear  
Like music drifting in the air  
Invisible, but everywhere  
Just because I cannot see it  
Doesn't mean I can't believe it**

**You know, I think this Christmas thing  
Is not as tricky as it seems  
And why should they have all the fun?  
It should belong to anyone**

**Not anyone, in fact, but me  
Why, I could make a Christmas tree  
And there's no reason I can find  
I couldn't handle Christmas time**

**I bet I could improve it too  
And that's exactly what I'll do  
Hee,hee,hee**

"Eureka! This year Christmas will be ours!" Rainbow Dash screamed out of her window to the townsfolk that waited under her. They all cheered and smiled, pegusai flew through the air, and earth ponies galloped and sang. It was a glorious day for Nightmare Town. Fluttershy leaned up against Dash's house gate with a worried look on her face. She wondered what she found with the flower the other day was anything important.

"Patience everypony," screamed Mayor Mare. Everypony in Nightmare Town had gathered in a line to wait for Rainbow Dash, the Cloud Queen, to give them a special job for Christmas.

"Dash has a special job for each of us," Fluttershy stood in the middle of the line waiting to be able to talk to Rainbow Dash and tell Dash what she saw.

"Dr Twilight, your Christmas assignment is ready," Fluttershy heard the doctor's name and flinched; Fluttershy flew away as quickly as she could. Dr Twilight Sparkle rolled over to the front looking around for the rag doll pony she made.

"Dr Twilight to the front of the line," Mayor Mare repeated causing Twilight to leave her trance.

While at the front of the line, Rainbow Dash stood with a group of vampire ponies who held umbrellas. Rainbow Dash held a baby filly doll in her mouth pushing on its stomach to it made an odd crying noise.

"What kind of noise is that for a filly to make?" asked one of the vampire mares in a heavy accent.

"Perhaps it could be improved?" asked Dash.

"No problem!" said another stallion vampire.

"I knew it!" Dash was glowing with excitement with this new upcoming Christmas ideas. Everything was perfectly falling into place.

Dr Twilight rolled up in her chair and greeted Dash with a half-hearted smile, "Dr, thank you for coming. We need some of these."

Rainbow Dash grabbed a Christmas book and flipped to a page showing the almighty Celestia, she tore through the blue night sky magically carrying a red bag filled with presents and gifts. On her large white wings she wore a gold machin. They helped her fly all through the night and Dash needed these if she was going to fly all around the world and send all the little fillies and colts presents.

"Hmmm, their construction should be exceedingly simple. I think." replied Dr Twilight.

"How horrible our Christmas will be," cheered the Mayor who stood on a podium.

"No, how jolly!" Dash cheered.

The mayor's face turned to worry; this was all so new to her that it was starting to get scary,

"Oh, how jolly our Christmas will be."

Suddenly things were getting thrown at the Mayor, cans and different bones from a dead fish; Mayor Mare began to growl and looked below her horrified at what she saw.

"What are you doing here!" the gray earth pony screeched.

"Dash sent for us," said a small filly. She wore a red devil mask and her dull orange coat was assented with bright purple hair. Her small wings could barely keep her off the ground.

"Specifically!" Said the next filly. This filly was white with purple hair that bounced around in curls. Her horn helped her magically hold up a slingshot that she was using to hit the mayor with. The unicorn's green witch mask covered her face.

"By name," Finished the last filly. The skeleton mask covered her yellow face but her red hair fell on her orange eyes.

"Scoot!" shouted the first filly removing her mask.

"Sweetie!" exclaimed the second doing the same.

"Apple!" stated the last filly taking a lick of a red and black lollipop she held in her hooves.

"Dash," said the Mayor, "Dash, its Discord's girls?"

"Ah," Rainbow Dash said amused by the Mayor's reaction," Nightmare's finest Trick or Treaters. I have a job for you, it's top secret. It requires craft, cunning and mischief."

"And we thought you didn't like us," teased Sweetie giggling along with the other fillies.

"Absolutely nopony is to know about this," the cyan pegusas stated firmly, "Not a soul!"

Rainbow Dash started to whisper into the ears of the small fillies. The mayor tried to lean in putting the megaphone to her ear. The gray pony wanted to know what was so secret that it was too kept away from her, the mayor! While Dash still mumbled the mayor looked inside her megaphone and wondered why she couldn't hear, she reached in with her mouth and a spider latched on to her tongue. Mayor Mare gasped lightly putting the spider back where it belonged; it was her brooch that seemed to of gotten away.

"And one more thing," Dash finished, "Leave that no account Discord out of this!"

"Whatever you say Dash," smiled Apple.

"Oh course Dash," snickered Sweetie

"Wouldn't dream of it Dash," cooed Scoot.

The all gathered together and giggled mischievously, knowing that their smiles held many lies. All the fillies ran away, saying their goodbyes and headed over to the Everfree Forest to take on Dash's master plan.

**Kidnap Miss Celestia!?**

**I wanna do it  
Let's draw straws  
Dash said we should work together  
Three of a kinds  
Bird of a feather  
Now and forever  
Wheee**

**La, la, la, la, la**

**Kidnap Celestia, lock her up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights**

**First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When she comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate**

**Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this big white alicorn  
Let's pop her in a boiling pot  
And when she's done we'll serve her up**

**Kidnap Celestia  
Throw her in a box  
Bury her for ninety years  
Than see if she talks**

**Then Mr. Chaos Man  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook her rare  
Wheee**

**I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at her door and then  
Knock three times and when she answers  
Celestia will be no more**

**You're so stupid, think now  
If we blow her up to smithereens  
We may loose some pieces  
And than Dash will beat us black and green**

**Kidnap Celestia  
Tie her in a bag  
Throw her in the ocean  
Then, see if she is sad**

**Because Mr. Discord is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his Chaos list, I'd get out of town**

**He'll be so pleased with our success  
That he'll reward us too, I'll bet  
Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
Of snake and spider stew  
Mmmm!**

**We're his little henchman and  
And we take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side**

**I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb  
I'm not the dumb one  
You're no fun  
Shut up!  
Make me!**

**I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good you'll see  
We'll send a present to her door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box we'll wait inside  
Until her curiosity entices her to look inside  
And then we'll have her  
One, two ,three! **

**Kidnap Celestia  
Beat her with a stick  
Lock her up for ninety years  
See what makes her tick  
Kidnap Celestia  
Chop her into bits  
Mr Discord is sure to get his kicks  
Kidnap Celestia  
See what we can see  
Lock her in a cage and then  
Throw away the key**


	9. Chapter 9

Celestia stood by her desk magically lifting up a scroll filled with ponies' names. The house in which Celestia lived in smelled of cookies and baked bread. Light, jolly Christmas music filled the air as the ponies outside finished up on last minute Christmas arrangements.

"Rarity, Applejack, Soarin', yes, Rarity's been nice. Nice, nice, naughty, nice, nice, nice. There are hardly any naughty ponies this year." Cheered Celestia as she checked her list one last time to see which pony has been naughty or nice.

Suddenly the bell rang, chiming the harmony to Jingle Bells. Celestia sighed, in frustration.

"Now who could that be?" She put the scroll and pen down, making her way toward the door.

When she opened it she was greeted with three small fillies. They all had masks on and singed when they opened the door, "Trick or treat!"

"Huh?" replied Celestia, she had never heard of this. It was strange, but suddenly the three little masked fillies jumped up covering the large alicorn with the black bag they held. And everything went black.

"You don't look like yourself Dash," sighed timid Fluttershy as she placed the finishing touches on Rainbow Dash's red and white Celestia suit, "Not at all."

"Isn't that wonderful," smiled Rainbow Dash stretching out her wings, "It couldn't be more wonderful!"

"But you're the Cloud Queen," pleaded Fluttershy she tried to talk some sense into the blue pegusai, but it wasn't working Dash was stubborn and stiff to move when she had her mind set on something.

"Not anymore!" Dash sang ripping the picture of her dressed in her black suit, "And I feel so much better now!"

"Dash I know you think something's missing but-"

"Ow!" Dash said, Fluttershy had accidentally pocked the base of Dash's wing with the needle she was using.

"Sorry!" Fluttershy said quickly and worried that Dash was going to be mad at her.

"You're right," Rainbow Dash said lifting herself off the ground, "Something is missing, but what? I have the I have the suit, the coat, the boots-"

"Dash! Dash, this time we bagged her!" Sang Apple, Sweetie, and Scoot riding on the walking tub.

"This time we really did," cheered Scoot.

"She sure is big Dash," exclaimed Apple.

"And heavy!" cried Sweetie.

They all tugged on the sting and the bag opened, letting half of Celestia out. Her bright purple eyes could not believe what she was seeing. Little pieces of candy were stuck on her flowing hair. The citizens of Nightmare Town gasped to this strange creature.

"Celestia in the flesh," cooed Rainbow Dash, "What a pleasure to met you."

Rainbow Dash reached over the grabbed the alicorn's hoof and shock it with pride. She looked down and noticed how large her hooves were.

"Why you are so large, not a normal pony size."

Dash was completely marveled by this pony she had only read in books and saw very briefly when she fell into Christmas Town.

"Where am I," asked Celestia in a sing song voice.

"Surprised aren't you? I knew you would be! You don't need to have another worry about Christmas this year!" Dash said standing as proudly as she could.

Celestia stuttered trying to get words out to talk to the small pegusas that stood before her, along with the monster ponies.

"Consider this a vacation, 'Tia, a reward," Dash said standing next to the alicorn picking a piece of candy out of her hair, "It's your turn to take it easy."

"But there must be some mistake," the white alicorn stuttered.

"See that she's comfortable," Dash said to the trick or treaters they were getting ready to push her back in when Dash busted, "Wait just a minute dears!"

She looked over the alicorn and than at herself, maybe she was missing something.

"Oh course, that's what I'm missing," Dash leaned over the grabbed the red and white hat that laid on Celestia's head and placed it on hers.

"But-" Celestia stuttered but was pushed back into the bag before she could say anything else. "Hold on, where we going now?"

"HO HO HO," said Rainbow Dash practicing.

"This is worse than I thought," Fluttershy mumbled under her breath, "much worse. I know..."

An idea came to Fluttershy's head that just might work, she ran off to concoct her plan.

"Me, on vacation on Christmas Eve?" questioned Celestia was they walked away blindly.

"Where are we taking her?" Asked Apple sitting on top of the bag.

"Where," added Sweetie.

"To Discord's of course," replied Scoot matter-of-factly, "There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable than that, and Dash said to make her comfortable. Didn't she?"

"Yes she did," replied Apple and Sweetie at the same time.

"Haven't you heard of peace on Earth, and good will towards ponies?" pleaded the alicorn.

"NO!" they all shouted and giggled as they kept walking.

Fluttershy flew all the way towards the doctor's lab and went into her room. Moving a piece of the floor board she found some 'Fog Juice' she kept under there for rare occasions.

"This will stop Dash."

The yellow pegusas heard the commotion outside and hurried out. She hoped that this was going to work. Fluttershy carefully flew out of her room and peaked around the corner where Dr. Twilight sat using her magic to use big machines. Twilight has been stuck making her new creation this whole time, allowing Fluttershy to sneak past her more.

"What a joy to think of all we have in common," Dr. Twilight unhinged her own cranium and cut out half of it placing it into the creation's hingeable head, "We'll have conversations worth having."


	10. Chapter 10

The three trick or treaters giggles and laughed all the way to Discord's large home.

"You can't do this," pleaded the white alicorn, "Naughty fillies never get any present!"

The fillies tried to shove the large pony inside a pipe that lead to Discord, but it was meant for ponies of normal size. Not ones of Celestia's size.

"I think she might to be big!" grunted Sweetie pushing the pony in with plungers that were held in their mouths.

"No she's not," exclaimed Scoot, "If her can go down a chimney, she can fit down here!"

And finally with one good push the white alicorn fell down the pipe, leading her blindly all the way down to Discord's room where she fell on the floor. Causing her to grunt and moan. Her front and back hooves were bound together as was her wings. Sweetie used what little magic she could to make her horn not work as well as it could. Celestia was able to use strong magic, but with this spell, she was lucky if she was even able to pick up a small rock.

The alicorn looked around and saw glow in the dark bats and bones littered the room. Red and black dice were everywhere. Aces, hearts, diamonds, and spades were placed everywhere. Who ever this mysterious thing was it liked to gamble.

**Well, well well  
What have we here  
Celestia, huh?  
Ooh, I'm really scared  
So you're the one everypony's talking about  
Ahahaha  
**

**You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes  
You're jokin' me, you're gotta' be  
This can't be the right gal  
She's big, she's ugly  
I don't know which is worse  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first**

**Mr. Chaos Man says  
There's trouble close at hoof  
You better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm The Chaos Man  
And if you aren't shakin'  
There's something very wrong  
'Cause this may be the last time  
That you hear the chaos song, ohhh**

**Ohhh  
Ohhh  
Ohhh  
Ohhh  
Ohhh, he's the chaos making man**

**Release me now  
Or you must face the dire consequences  
The fillies are expecting me  
So please come to your senses **

**You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
Would someone shut this filly up  
I'm drowning in my tears  
It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much  
And now, with your permission  
I'm going to do my stuff**

**What are you going to do?**

**I'm gonna do the best I can  
Oh, the sound of rolling dice to me  
If music in the air  
'Cause I'm a cheaten' chaos man  
And no I don't play fair  
It's much more fun I fun confess  
When lives are on the line  
Now mine of course  
But your's ol' girl  
Not that'll be just fine**

**Release me fast or you will have to  
Answer for this heinous act**

**Oh, brother, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The postion that you're in  
It's hopeless, you're finished  
You haven't got a prayer  
Cause I'm Mr Chaos Man  
And you ain't going nowhere  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Everyone in Nightmare Town gathered around, the band played slow Christmas songs giving the cheery songs an eerie effect. The mayor conducted the band, holding the baton in her mouth. Ponies laughed and pegusai flew in the sky, teasing and playing waiting for Rainbow Dash to come and release Christmas joy to all the little fillies and colts.

With all the commotion it wasn't hard for Fluttershy to sneak about and around the Nightmare Town. She gently flew behind and town fountain and landed on her hooves like a small insect. The yellow pegusas held the bottle of 'Fog Juice' in her mouth. And with the slightest of ease poured it in the fountain, it was only a matter of time before a thick heavy fog lifted and spread all across the town. Dash wouldn't be able to fly in that much fog. Christmas would be canceled and nothing would go wrong.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash bolted out of a large wooden coffin, levitating in the air. Her white and red Celestia suit was on and neatly pressed. The pegusas' hat flopped to the side and gold plating was on her wings. This machine that was so nicely made my Dr. Twilight helped Rainbow Dash fly faster and more powerful. She was able to cover more distance and not get as tired. The ponies cheered and all pegusai landed on the ground. They all stood and admired the once Cloud Queen.

The mayor walked over to a podium and grabbed a scroll. She wrote down a speech that she plan to deliver to Rainbow Dash before she set out on her first Christmas adventure.

"Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky outshining every star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon, you who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions into an early grave."

Rainbow Dash floated in the air, puffing out her chest. She was proud and tall, looking below at the town ponies that all agreed with the Mayor and knew that Dash was amazing. Dash was eating up all the attention that she was being given. But with Dash flying tall and proud, she hadn't noticed the thick fog that was beginning to roll in, blanketing everypony in a dense white cocoon.

"You who have eh," Mayor Mare read, though the fog was making it hard to see, "devastated the souls of the living?"

"Oh no," dash shrieked seeing what was happening; "We can't take off like this! I can't see an inch in front of my nose!"

Fluttershy let out a sigh in relief while the townponies cried and mumbled to themselves.

"This fog's as thick as, as..." muttered a vampire trailing off when not being able to find the right word to describe the thickness of the fog.

"Jelly brains!" one pony exclaimed.

"Thicker!" another vampire disagreed.

Dash slowly fell back to the wooden coffin sitting in it with her head in her hoof. Depression and lose had filled the pegusas' soul and she didn't know what to do.

"There go all my hopes, my precious plans, my glorious dreams."

As the fog grew even thicker Fluttershy started to feel guilty. She didn't want Dash to feel this bad, but she knew it was a mistake. No matter how bad Rainbow Dash felt this was for the better.

"There goes Christmas," cried one small filly colt

Winona's bark could be heard over the despaired people of Nightmare Town. She floated up to where Rainbow Dash was sitting in her coffin.

"No Winona, down girl," Dash said drearily looking down at the ghost dog, "My, what a brilliant nose you have! The better to light my way!

Winona's nose glowed a bright orange, just bright enough to see where Dash was going. She was excited, Christmas was saved.

"Lead the way Winona!" Dash pointed to where the flying ramp started. The citizen's clapped and cheered though Fluttershy sighed in defeat.

"We're off!" Dash screamed as the ponies finished up attaching the large metal wings and the artificial unicorn horn the doctor made as well. Rainbow Dash didn't have any magic but Twilight helped use some of her own knowing she had a plenty. It gave Dash the ability to pick up the large sack filled with morbid toys and treats, while the large metal wings, through not as jolly as Celestia's, had their own Nightmare Town flair. It was perfect and everything was going as planned. Winona lit her nose and floated in the air with Rainbow Dash following shortly behind.

"Wait, Dash! No!" Called Fluttershy but to no avail. She knew that the blue pegusas couldn't hear her and stopped when Dash was already high in the air. Ponies cheered and clapped, pegusai flew through the air, everything was perfect in Nightmare Town as their own Christmas was in full swing. Everypony was smiling and cheering all except Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash's wonderful cackle could be heard as she eagerly flew through the dark night sky. And once Dash was gone from sight, all the ponies trotted away, everypony going their own dierection. The yellow pegusas just stood there not moving looking up in the sky where she beloved Cloud Queen once flew.

"Goodbye, Dash," Fluttershy said with a sigh slowly walking away, "My dearest Dash. Oh how I hope my premonition is wrong."

She trotted away, her head looking at her hooves as she walked. This feeling of uncertainty and overwhelming sadness lifted over the bashful pegusas. A cold wind blew through, ruffling up her mane and feathers. Fluttershy sighed once more.

**I sense there's something in the wind  
That feel's like tragities at hand  
All though I'd like to stand by her  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worse is just around the bend**

**And does she notice  
My feelings for her  
And will she see  
How much she means to me  
I think it's not to be**

**What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will her actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may it doesn't last**

**And will we ever  
End up together?  
No I think not  
It's never to become  
For I am not the one**


	11. Chapter 11

Rainbow Dash speed through the cloudy winter sky. Winona led Rainbow Dash lighting her way through the darkness. And finally with one good flap of her wings Rainbow Dash could see the small town of Ponyville. Small little houses were dark on the inside with only the lanterns around the town to light any sort of way. All the mares and colts slept soundly in their beds waiting for their presents to lie silently under their Christmas trees when they awoke. Dash let out an ear-splitting 'ho ho ho' followed by a laugh out into the night while Winona let out a small yip as well.

The cyan pegusas pointed out the first house she wanted to visit and Winona followed. She made a clumsy fall onto the house's roof. A little foal who was once sleeping in his bed was awoken with the loud crash. He jolted awake and gasped with the sudden reminder that is was Christmas Eve.

"Celestia!" He silently cheered making sure he didn't awake his parents.

Dash carried the large red bag in her mouth as she bolted down the chimney and landed with a thud in the living room. The small foal wasn't able to use his wings very well yet as he made his way down the stairs and tried to get a view of the living room. Once he turned the corner he saw a blue pegusas wearing Celestia's red and white suit. The foal had never seen Celestia before and now she was standing here right before him. Rainbow Dash laid down brightly colored boxed filled with horrors and treats.

He let out a little gasp before proceeding to get close to the pegusas. The filly watched as Dash filled red stockings with small toys before hearing a small noise.

"Celestia?" he asked looking up at the bigger pony.

"Merry Christmas," Dash said getting closer to the young pony, "and what is your name?"

Dash tilted her head to the side as the young foal stuttered and stammered trying to find the words that tumbled in his mouth. He was nervous as Dash looked at him.

"Well that's alright," Dash said cutting him short, "I have a special present for you anyway!"

Dash reached inside the large velvet bag and pulled out a white box with black ribbon on it. She laid it in front of the small filly who stared at it with wonder and excitement.

"There you go sonny," Dash before letting out a cackle and a ho ho ho. She bolted back up the chimney.

The light gray coated foal looked back down at his gift and ripped of the paper with his teeth. Sudden hoof steps of his parents could be heard coming from behind him as he dug deeper into the box.

"And what did Santa bring you Rumble?" asked his mother standing next to his dad with a smile.

Rumble's small eyes dilated in fear and regret in ever opening the box. Grabbed the shrunken pony head in his mouth and showed it to his parents who screamed in complete horror.

"Merry Christmas!" Dash sang as she speed along to the next house.


	12. Chapter 12

Rainbow Dash speed through the cloudy winter sky. Winona led Rainbow Dash lighting her way through the darkness. And finally with one good flap of her wings Rainbow Dash could see the small town of Ponyville. Small little houses were dark on the inside with only the lanterns around the town to light any sort of way. All the mares and colts slept soundly in their beds waiting for their presents to lie silently under their Christmas trees when they awoke. Dash let out an ear-splitting 'ho ho ho' followed by a laugh out into the night while Winona let out a small yip as well.

The cyan pegusas pointed out the first house she wanted to visit and Winona followed. She made a clumsy fall onto the house's roof. A little foal who was once sleeping in his bed was awoken with the loud crash. He jolted awake and gasped with the sudden reminder that is was Christmas Eve.

"Celestia!" He silently cheered making sure he didn't awake his parents.

Dash carried the large red bag in her mouth as she bolted down the chimney and landed with a thud in the living room. The small foal wasn't able to use his wings very well yet as he made his way down the stairs and tried to get a view of the living room. Once he turned the corner he saw a blue pegusas wearing Celestia's red and white suit. The foal had never seen Celestia before and now she was standing here right before him. Rainbow Dash laid down brightly colored boxed filled with horrors and treats.

He let out a little gasp before proceeding to get close to the pegusas. The filly watched as Dash filled red stockings with small toys before hearing a small noise.

"Celestia?" he asked looking up at the bigger pony.

"Merry Christmas," Dash said getting closer to the young pony, "and what is your name?"

Dash tilted her head to the side as the young foal stuttered and stammered trying to find the words that tumbled in his mouth. He was nervous as Dash looked at him.

"Well that's alright," Dash said cutting him short, "I have a special present for you anyway!"

Dash reached inside the large velvet bag and pulled out a white box with black ribbon on it. She laid it in front of the small filly who stared at it with wonder and excitement.

"There you go sonny," Dash before letting out a cackle and a ho ho ho. She bolted back up the chimney.

The light gray coated foal looked back down at his gift and ripped of the paper with his teeth. Sudden hoof steps of his parents could be heard coming from behind him as he dug deeper into the box.

"And what did Santa bring you Rumble?" asked his mother standing next to his dad with a smile.

Rumble's small eyes dilated in fear and regret in ever opening the box. Grabbed the shrunken pony head in his mouth and showed it to his parents who screamed in complete horror.

"Merry Christmas!" Dash sang as she speed along to the next house.


	13. Chapter 13

The telephone rang jolting a police unicorn from her writing. She magically put down the pen and picked up the phone placing it against her ear.

"Hello Police," she said in a bored drown.

Screams and shouts came from the other line. A mare was shouting into the phone about something toys. The other mare was frightened, and worried for her family's life.

"Attacked by Christmas toys?" Repeated the police mare. She looked down at her writing in utter shock.

"That's strange that's the second toy complaint we've had."

Though the toys were attacking Christmas, Rainbow Dash was soaring in the sky having the best Christmas she could possibly have. Letting out laughs and cheers as she mechanical wings beat against the cool wind.

The citizens of Nightmare Town watched on a monitor displayed for the whole town to see. They call cheered for Dash. They watched as Dash placed a wreath inside an old mare house. The old green mare sat in her rocker humming Christmas tunes and knitting. The wreath hung limp on the door and growled at the mare. It released one of it's pine needle vines and wrapped around the mare who let out an ear piercing scream.

Rainbow Dash came down the chimney of one house and let out a ten foot long snake. He curled around the Christmas tree protectively. When the family came to see what Celestia had put under their tree they realized the tree wasn't there. There was only a large snake who was in the middle of eating the white painted tree, one present shaped lump already inside his belly.

The cyan pony was causing all sorts of trouble and mischief all around Ponyville. She bounced from one house to the next placing scares and spooks alike underneath their Christmas trees. Scaring everypony, fillies and mares, foals to stallions. Everypony was getting attacked by this morbid Christmas toy and nopony knew what was going on. Fillies were getting chased by pumpkin Jack-in-the-boxes and hit my possessed dolls.

Parents locked their doors and turned up the fire places, hoping this new Celestia would finally go away and leave them alone this Christmas. And even though the parents were fighting against Rainbow Dash, she kept coming back. Laughing and cheering, giving out the signature HO HO HO. From what Dash knew she was doing a wonderful job at Christmas, it was all going so perfect.

"No need to thank me," Dash was with a self loving voice. She was doing a great job and she knew it, though what she really was doing was far from wrong.

Now back at the police station late into the night the phones were ringing off the hook, stressing out the mare who answered them.

"Where'd you spot her, fast as we can ma'am. Police, I know, I know, a pegusas. Keep calm turn off all the lights. Make sure the doors are locked. Police-"

There was a frantic mess with Rainbow Dash ruining Christmas for all the little fillies and colts in Ponyville. The radio let out a news report on the crazy happenings.

"Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating as Celestia, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday."

The ponies of Nightmare Town cheered with this wondrous news. Dash was making a complete horror of Christmas, it was so perfect to the Nightmare Town inhabitants. Ponies cheered and soared, howling at the bright white moon. All except Fluttershy who nervously stood in the back of the crowd watching the rest of the ponies cheer.

"Police assure us at this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime-"

Fluttershy began to panic, "Dash, somepony has to help Dash! Where'd they take that Celestia?"

The wail of sirens could be heard all around Ponyville as Ponyville's top military stallions and mares went on duty looking for the impersonating Celestia that was destroying Christmas.

Rainbow Dash looked down at all the ponies filing up one by one. Bright and large search lights lit up the night sky in beans of white.

"Look Winnona, search lights!" Dash was glad of all the attention as her mechanical wings reflected some of the light. Rainbow Dash knew she probably looked amazing right now and the ponies wanted to see. Though what she didn't know was at this time, the military ponies were lifting cannons and having bombs thrown in the air making loud BOOMS and BANGS!

"Their celebrating," the cyan pegusas squealed in excitement, "They're thanking us for doing such a good job!"

Right as Dash finished her sentence a large bomb flew right at Winnona almost hitting her. This worried the ghost dog and lightly frightened Dash too.

"Whoa careful down there," she hollered at the ponies though they couldn't here, "You almost hit us!"

Winnona yipped worriedly as she lead the way, "It's ok Winnona, head higher."


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you a gamblin' mare Tia," Discord snickered grabbing a pair of red and black die, "Let's play!"

Suddenly banging could be heard and Discord turned around. Between large cracks in the walls was this slender leg, posing seductively for the chaos man. Discord didn't care who it was or how it got there, this beautiful leg was poised there and Discord wanted some.

"Mmmm, my, my," Discord cooed, "What have we here?"

Discord elbowed Celestia with his large lion arm; he slicked his goatee back with much disgust to Celestia and sauntered over to where the luscious leg lay. It was a dull yellow, with stitches running all along it. Obviously a pony, but Discord took what he could get.

But with Discord caught up in his own mind a pair of severed hooves slid down a long rope to where Celestia was bound. She was tied with her front hooves over her head and her back hooves just hanging. Her wings were bound and Discord had placed a spell on her, making her large unicorn horn completely useless. One of the hooves fell over Celestia's mouth, while the other gestured of an open sewer hole above her. A bashful pegusas sat there and whispered to the alicorn.

"I'll get you out of here," This is an amazingly brave task for Fluttershy to take on but all she wanted was Rainbow Dash safe and she knew that Celestia would know how to save Christmas for the other ponies.

"Ahhh lovely," Discord could be heard saying as the caressed the leg, "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Discord began to tickle the bottom on Fluttershy's severed leg and though the leg moves around in a playful manner, 'Shy couldn't feel a thing. Thought her most of her hooves were gone, she began to untie Celestia from her bounds and once they were off the alicorn fell to the floor and looked around making sure that Discord was still amused with Fluttershy's hoof. Fluttershy rolled down a rope latter that lead to the opening where she sat. This was going so well and if Fluttershy was able to get Celestia back to where she belonged Christmas could be saved and so would Dash.

Discord still tickled the hoof, and pulled it out of the cracks where he noticed that it was nothing but a severed hoof from a rag pony. This infuriated Discord, he realized he was being fooled and Discord never did like being played with.

"WHAT!" The chaos man screamed, "YOU TRYIN' MAKE A DUPE OUT OF ME!"

By this time Celestia was almost all the way up the latter. Discord turned around and saw the escape plan and grew even angrier. His prisoner was trying to break free and there was another pony helping her. Discord screamed but inhaled deeply, another part of this chaotic magic. He inhaled assorted garbage and bugs. The wind was so strong he blew Celestia about who held on tightly to the rope bridge. But she could only keep her grip so long. The white alicorn was sucked in along with Fluttershy who held on tightly as well. They were both blown away and once again held captive by Discord.

While Fluttershy was planning a rescue mission Rainbow Dash was still out flying around Ponyville leaving frightening toys for the young fillies and colts. She pulled out her long list of fillies who were good enough for presents this year. This was maybe the once Christmas year you wanted to be on the naughty list.

"Who's next on my list," Dash said magically unrolling the scroll with her artificial horn, "Ah little Snails and Snips! Won't they be surprised?"

The search lights and bombs were still going off as the military ponies tried to capture the impersonator Celestia. One was shined right in Dash's eyes as cannons went off, one hitting Dash's mechanical wings and another hitting her toy sack. Rainbow Dash realized what was really going on.

"Their trying to hit us!"

Dash practically cried with this thought. Was she not doing a good job as Celestia? Dash thought everything was going so well. She called out to Winnona who answered back in a sad bark and whimper. And finally with one last cannon's loud bang a shot was fired and landed squarely on her unicorn horn whose magic charged the wings. Rainbow Dash began to plummet and fall straight down to who knew where. Dash screamed out what she thought would be her last words to the citizens of Ponyville and maybe even her own last words.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

Pony monsters gathered around the monitor that showed all that happened to Rainbow Dash and sadly they saw her fall. They watched as she plummeted miles and miles down to the ground. The citizens of Nightmare Town witnessed their beloved Cloud Queen, their beloved leader fall straight to what was assumed to be her death. They sobbed and moaned, the were-unicorns bayed at the full moon in remorse.

"I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea," Mayor Mare sighed slowly getting into her Mayor Mobile, "I felt it in my gut."

Her white face seemed to be sadder than ever as she cried into the megaphone, "Terrible news ponies. The worst tragedy of out times. Dash has been blown to smithereens. Terrible, terrible news."

"Attention attention, citizens. Terrible news," different police ponies walked up and down the streets of Ponyville, calling to the ponies," There is still no sign of Celestia. Although the imposter has been shot down, it looks like Christmas will be canceled this year. Repeat the imposter has been shot down, but there…"

Eventually the voices of the police ponies were trailed off like the rest of the voices in Ponyville. Fillies and colts stood in open windows, soft tears dripping down their faces. It wasn't the fact that they weren't getting presents this year. It was the fact that Christmas was the most important time of year around Ponyville. Everypony got together to celebrate the love and affection they had toward each other. Celestia was a large part of it but now, now there was no more Christmas. At this point, everypony was weeping.


	15. Chapter 15

Rainbow Dash's mechanical wings lay broken in a pile of burning metal in the corner of the small cemetery. The graveyard maybe held a hoof-full of tombstones. But the one that stuck out the most was a large angel with her powerful wings spread open and her hooves open. An open embrace to the sky. And there lying between the open arms was Rainbow Dash, who's red and white Celestia suit was tarnished and stained back from the ash. She laid there quite limp as Winnona floated over to her sticking her nose out at the blue pegusas.

**What have I done?  
What have I done?  
How could I be so blind?  
All is lost, where was I?  
Spoiled all, spoiled all  
Everything's gone all wrong  
**

**What have I done?  
What have I done?  
Find a deep cave to hide in  
In a million years they'll find me  
Only dust, and plaque  
That reads 'Here Lies Poor Old Dash'**

**But I never intended all this madness, never  
And nopony really understood, well how could they  
That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?**

**Well, what the heck, I went and did my best  
And, by gosh, I really tasted something swell  
That's right  
And for a moment, why, I even touched the stars  
And at least I left some stories that can tell, I did**

**And for the first time since, I don't remember when  
I felt just like my old pony self again  
And, I, Dash the Cloud Queen  
That's right I am the Cloud Queen ha, ha, ha, ha**

**And I just can't wait until next Nightmare Night  
'Cause I got some new ideas that will really make them scream  
And, by gosh, I'm really going to give it all my might  
Uh, oh, I hope there's still time to set things right  
Celestia, hmm**

Winnona yipped in excitement as Rainbow Dash became herself again. The Cloud Queen had returned to her glory, she was the proud member of Nightmare Town and her specialty was Nightmare Night. Christmas should have been left to Celestia. Now, it was time for Dash to save the day, as easily as it turned chaotic.

"You wait till Dash hears about this," yelled Fluttershy, her and Celestia bound together waiting to face Discord's wrath, "By the time she's through with you, you'll be lucky if you…"

Suddenly, Mayor Mare's voice could be heard throughout Discord's dangerous lair, "The Queen of Nightmare Night has been blown to smithereens. Rainbow Dash is now a pile of dust!"

Fluttershy gasped as her heart broke. Rainbow Dash was dead, and there was nothing she could do. She tried to save the day but it was useless, like everything else she did. Fluttershy was beginning to give up.

Even though the townponies of Nightmare Town thought Dash was dead. She was all alive, and full of spirit. She was ready to take on the night and save Christmas before it was too late. She tore through the air and burst out of the cemetery.

"Come on Winnona," called Dash, "Christmas isn't over yet!"

She sped through the air, the cool winter wind blowing through her rainbow mane. Winnona wasn't too far behind, as Dash flew away. She knew where Celestia was, she told Sweetie, Scoots, and Apple not to take Celestia to Discord. But what was she to expect from Nightmare's finest trick-or-treaters.

"What's that you were saying about luck, rag-doll," Discord cooed into Fluttershy's ear. Sending chills up her spine. He rolled a pair of dice in her chicken claw hand. Letting them clatter and clank together.

Rainbow Dash kept flying as fast as she could, she couldn't stop. She was a rainbow bullet, trying to be a hero. When she reached Discord's lair, she heard terrified screams of a familiar voice coming from below.

"Help! Help! Help! Help!" Fluttershy screamed as Celestia thrashed and groaned as she tried to break the bonds.

Winnona growled looking down the skylight, while Dash placed her hoof over her mouth, quieting the ghost dog.

"Tia, looks like its Discord's turn to party," Discord bellowed as Dash gently glided into his lair watching the scene unfold.

Suddenly Discord grabbed a lever in his lion paw and pulled it down, over and over again, slowly making the metal slab Celestia and Fluttershy were laying on slide down into a vat of boiling liquid. Celestia didn't know what it was, but it sure wasn't going to feel good when they slipped in it. Fluttershy screamed as loud as she could while the bed kept creeping closer to the liquid.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7," Discord counted laughing as they slipped closer and closer to their doom.

Rainbow Dash flew very lightly, hiding from sight. Dash didn't know what to do, how to overcome this and save the day. She was no match for Discord and his chaotic power.

"This can't be happening," Celestia sighed as she watched the last of her life begin fall away.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," sand Discord floating up using his small wings, "Oh I'm feeling weak-with hunger! One more role of the dice oughta do it!"

Discord wrapped his snake-like tail around a pair of red die. He whipped his tail and threw them against a wall, having them land right in front of a pony skeleton that sat on a table.

"What," screamed Discord seeing the dice, "Snake eyes?"

The chaos man screamed banging his large lion paw on the table, causing the dice to flip up and change.

"Eleven," cheered Discord,"Looks I won the jackpot! Bye bye doll face and sandmare"

Discord went over and grabbed the lever once more, pulling it up and down. Celestia and Fluttershy were on the edge, just about to fall into the boiling liquid. They both screamed in shock, as Discord let out a maniacal laugh. He watched from behind waiting for the two ponies to fall into the boiling liquid and cook perfectly. After a while with no splash, Discord wondered what was happening.

"What the-," a sudden flash of rainbow zoomed past metal bed. Discord grabbed the slab and pulled it back, only to be greeted with a smirking Rainbow Dash lying on bed.

"Hello, Discord," Rainbow Dash cooed, as Discord started to shake.

"D…D…d-Dash they said you were dead," Discord stuttered walking away from the Cloud Queen as she starting walking toward him, "You… you must be- DOUBLE DEAD!"

Discord planted his large deer hoof on a button that lay on the floor. The floor began to spin, as large playing cards holding daggers thrusted toward the blue pegusas. Rainbow Dash gasped and jumped out the way.

"Well come on Cloud Queen," teased Discord snapping his fingers together. Suddenly Dash's wings just popped off her back and flew away on their own. Rainbow Dash fell with a thud onto the moving floor, jumping out the way just as a knife slashed at her neck.

From the way Winnona barked and growled as she floated next to Celestia and Fluttershy. Celestia groaned as she tried to use any of her magic but sadly failed. Discord's curse caused Celestia to lose her magic, and he bound her wings. Fluttershy on the other hand, quivered behind Celestia.

Even without Dash's wings, she quickly and carefully slid her way through the maze of knives that tried with all their might to slice her open.

"Ohhh," teased Discord. The chaos man pulled down a lever and all the dagger wielding playing cards slowly started to retreat back where they belonged. But just as the cards went away a row of gun toting cowponies walked up, though Dash had her eyes set on Discord.

"FIRE!" screamed Discord. And the guns went off. Dash gasped, jumping and moving about. Knowing this would be very easy if she had her wings back. She quickly jumped between the bullets.

Discord scowled at Dash's flexibility, but when a sudden thought came to the chaos man's head, he quickly ran on the spinning floor and jumped down reaching over to press yet another trap button that laid on the ground. Suddenly a large spinning blade came barreling at the blue pegusas who was concentrating on not getting shot by the slot machine cowponies.

"Dash look out," screamed Fluttershy with all her might. Just at the blade came making it's way to where Rainbow Dash was standing, she leaped out of the way, causing the blade to slide off the hooves of the mechanical cowponies. Cutting of their guns that feel on the floor with a thud.

Dash landed firmly on the ground in front of Discord, who was starting to get angry that this small pegusas was getting the best of him. But Discord had one more trick up his sleeve. He stomped on a button on the floor with his large dragon foot. This caused the chaos man to fly through the air on a spring loaded ramp, his small wings helping him the rest of the way. He bound out of the way of the angered Cloud Queen. Discord grabbed onto a large chain that was being hoisted up into another part of his lair.

"So long Dash," laughed the chaos man manically.

Dash frowned her brow at Discord as she watched him make his way out of the lair, "How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash saw a small thread that dangled down from Discord. The thread held his different animal parts together. Dash had no other option but to grab the string in her mouth and pull down with all her might. When she pulled the thread Discord watched as his lion arm start to fall off. Thousand of bugs and spiders began to fall out of the chaos man. Discord began to panic as Dash, with all of the strength she had left, tugged on the string one last time. Then all of Discord's stolen animal limbs started to fall off, revealing millions of bugs to be filling the chaos man.

"Oh!" screamed what was left of Discord, "Look what you've done! My bugs! MY BUGS!"

The three mares watched in shock and horror as the pile of bugs that once made up Discord began to shrink and shrink till there was nothing left but a pile of used animal skin. As one small little beetle came scurrying over to where the white alicorn stood she violently stopped on it with her hoof. Letting out all the pent up anger she had inside toward the chaos man.

Rainbow Dash looked behind her as she felt her wings begin to grow back. She shook them out making sure they were for real. Just them she looked over at Celestia who stood to the side, Fluttershy was helping her unbind her wings. Celestia tested out her horn which started to glow a bright yellow. With the death of Discord, his evil and chaotic curses were wearing off.

Dash shyly started to walk over to the alicorn, "Forgive me Ms. Celestia, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday."

The blue pegusas reached over and grabbed the red and white hat she had brought with her, bashfully handing it over to Celestia. Dash felt terrible, she felt like such an idiot.

"Bumpy sleigh ride, Dash?" Celestia asked grabbing her hat magically, her tone was slightly angered but calm, "Next time you get the urge to take over somepony else's holiday, I'd listen to her."

Celestia pointed her large hoof toward Fluttershy, who stood behind a large piece of metal frightened by Celestia's words.

"She's the only pony who makes sense around this insane asylum," The alicorn didn't mean to be so threatening, but this was serious manner and Rainbow Dash needed to learn her lesson.

Celestia began to walk away mumbling under her breath as she placed the hat on her head.

"I hope there's still time-," Dash began to call to Celestia.

"Time to fix Christmas. Of course there is, I'm Celestia!"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy watched as the white alicorn closed her eyes in concentration. Her horn started to glow and she beated her large white wings flying out of the sky light preparing to save Christmas. Fluttershy very timidly floated over to the blue pegusas that watched the sky.

"She'll fix things Dash," she said calmly, "She knows what to do."

Rainbow Dash turned around and looked down at the cowering Fluttershy. Her pale blue eyes seemed to glow with admiration and something else she couldn't place her hoof on.

"How did you get down here, 'Shy," asked Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy blushed and looked down at her hooves stuttering as she tried to answer, "Well, I was trying to- well I wanted to…,"

"…to help me," Dash finished for the yellow pony softening her eyes.

"I couldn't just let you just…"

Rainbow Dash turned Fluttershy around looking into her eyes. The way her pink mane fell over the one made Dash smile. A small hue of pink blush fell over the yellow pony's cheeks.

"Fluttershy," Dash interrupted walking closer to the pony, "I can't believed I never realized… that you-,"

Suddenly a large bright light filled the small space where the two pegusai stood, and cheers from a familiar voice could be heard.

"Dash! Dash," cheered Mayor Mare as she shined a bright light into Discord's lair.

"Here she is!" stated Apple.

"Alive!" cheered Scoot.

"Just like we said!" exclaimed Sweetie.

"Grab a hold, girls!" said the Mayor throwing down a rope ladder. Rainbow Dash tightly held Fluttershy in her arms as they were hoisted up quickly, through the skylight.


	16. Chapter 16

"Good news folks," stated a news pony excitedly, "Celestia, the one and only, had finally been spotted. The white alicorn appears to be traveling at super sonic speed. She's setting things right, bringing joy and cheer, to wherever she goes. Yes folks, Celestia have pulled it out of the bag and had delivered Christmas to excited children all over the world!"

It wasn't quite speed, that saved Christmas, but her strong magic. Celestia over the years had grown to be a very powerful unicorn, and using all the magical strength that she could, saved Christmas. Fillies in Ponyville and all over the world played with toys that didn't hurt them. Families gathered around the fireplace and happily open their presents with delight.

Back in Nightmare Town, some monster ponies slept for the night but were suddenly awoken by the horn of Mayor Mare's 'Mayor mobile" and cheers from other ponies.

**La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la,  
La, la, la, la  
**

**Dash's ok and she's back ok  
She's alright  
Let's shout  
Make a fuss  
Scream it out, whee**

**Dash is back now everypony sing  
In our town of Nightmares**

Mares and stallions called out to the Cloud Queen cheering and chanting her name, everypony was thrilled with the return of their queen.

Fluttershy humbly sat in the carriage, smiling as she watched Rainbow Dash fly above all the ponies.

"It's great to be home!" she cheered.

Suddenly the bellowing laugher could be heard throughout Nightmare Town. As Dash looked above her she spotted the silhouette of Celestia against the bright full moon.

"Happy Nightmare Night," she yelled down at Dash.

"Merry Christmas," Rainbow Dash returned.

Suddenly, small white flacks began to fall from the sky and land on the ground lightly. The ponies of Nightmare Town were confused with this new thing. The snow began to form a small layer on the ground.

**What's this  
What's this  
I haven't got a clue  
What's this  
Why it's completely new  
What's this  
Must be a Christmas thing  
What's this  
It's really very strange  
This is Nightmare Night  
Nightmare Night  
What's this  
What's this**

Vampire unicorns played hockey on the frozen lake, Earth ponies make snow angels and pegusai had a snowball fight in the sky. It was all so new and wonderful to everypony.

"Careful my precious jewel," said a familiar voice. Dr Twilight Sparkle rolled in on her wheelchair her new stallion creation be her side. Rainbow Dash gapped at what she saw, but couldn't help but laugh happily that the Doctor had finally found somepony she enjoyed. But that reminded her about somepony she enjoyed, she looked around and spotted a flash of pink and yellow glide out of all the commotion.

Fluttershy gently made her way out of the gate and to the cemetery, gently flying up to the top of the spiral mountain. The snow had made a nice plush layer under her and she sat down looking up into the night sky. The bright yellow moon casting a lovely glow over her. But what Fluttershy didn't know was that a very sneaky and happy Rainbow Dash followed her up to where she sat, and was quite surprised to hear her voice, serenading her.

**My dearest friend If you don't mind  
I'd like to join you by your side  
Where we can gaze into the stars**

**And sit together  
Now and forever  
For it is plain as anyone can see**

**We're simply meant to be**

Rainbow Dash gently walked up the hill, seeing Fluttershy illuminated in the glow of the bright moon. Her eyes seemed so shine like blue crystals, and her feathered wings fluffed in excitement. Fluttershy couldn't believe what was happening as Rainbow Dash reached the top of the mountain, finishing their lullaby in which she joined in.

Rainbow Dash reached down and gently took a hold on the yellow pegusas' hoof in her own. Holding onto it as their lips met in a wonderful embrace. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet smell of freshly fallen snow and the new love she was glad to have.


End file.
